


Воздух, чтобы дышать

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut, Sonny looks like a lumberjack AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Рафаэль оказывается в бедственном положении посреди леса и идет к одинокой хижине, где видит человека, который рубит дрова.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 14





	Воздух, чтобы дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Air to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943923) by [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul). 



Одновременно с тем, как Барба вскарабкался на невысокий холм и заметил хижину, он увидел и человека, рубящего дрова.

Его было не очень хорошо видно. Только копну русых волос, блестящих в лучах заходящего солнца, и ужасную синюю фланелевую рубашку. Даже на расстоянии Барба понимал, что при наличии хотя бы зачатков вкуса подобный клетчатый узор — оскорбление для любого человека, которому не повезло его увидеть.

Мужчина поднял над головой топор и с силой опустил его на полено. Треск сырого дерева сопровождался шумным выдохом.

Попав в безвыходную ситуацию, Барба не нашёл ничего лучше, чем пойти пешком по лесной дороге. Он не хотел далеко отходить от машины, и, честно говоря, его ноги уже начинали болеть в неподходящей обуви. Но дорога точно куда-то вела, на ней виднелись следы от шин и Барба решил испытать удачу.

Возможно, работа с преступлениями на сексуальной почве должна была прибавить ему осмотрительности, но Барба предпочитал оставаться реалистом. Он выступал обвинителем на самых худших из дел, и его шансы вдруг встретить в лесу убийцу с топором стремились к нулю.

Барба вздохнул, прежде чем покинуть тенистое укрытие разлапистых елей и приблизиться к мужчине. Он некоторое время наблюдал за ним издалека, не нашел причин от него бежать. К тому же, ему так или иначе требовалась помощь, поэтому деваться было некуда.

Небольшая деревянная хижина выглядела аккуратно, довольно простенько, но чисто и гостеприимно. Задний двор, где работал мужчина, устилал ровный зелёный газон. Большая стеклянная дверь вела с веранды в дом. Забора не было, и не сказать, чтобы в такой глуши в нем имелась необходимость.

Барба вообще не понимал, как здесь оказался. Понятия не имел, как Рите удалось уговорить его поехать в какой-то Уоткинс-Глен графства Штубен, о котором он даже не слышал никогда. Не знал, почему взял машину напрокат и, тем более, почему вдруг решил уехать домой раньше и без Риты.

Барба покрепче перехватил ручку своего портфеля. Подходя все ближе, он изучал мужчину, который колол дрова. Помимо ужасной фланелевой рубашки (и когда в моде был такой оттенок синего?) на нем были джинсы. Хотя, справедливости ради, Барба мог лишь догадываться, что эта пыльная ткань — джинса. Образ завершали жуткие резиновые сапоги бутылочно-зеленого цвета. В такой глуши они, наверное, были необходимы. Барба очень надеялся, что в этом испытании ему удастся сохранить свои изящные кожаные мокасины за полторы тысячи долларов.

Его туфли коснулись мокрой травы.

И тут же оказалось, что копна русых волос выглядела настолько растрепанной не только потому, что ее не расчесывали со времен инаугурации Обамы, но и потому, что сопровождалась неряшливой грязной бородой.

— Эй, привет!

Как только мужчина заметил идущего к нему Барбу, он тут же опустил топор.

Он явно очень удивился присутствию другого человека в этой глуши, но сквозь заросли бороды тут же пробилась улыбка. Искренняя и яркая.

— Мне очень неловко беспокоить тебя в пятничный вечер, но, боюсь, мне нужна помощь.

Барба невольно почувствовал облегчение. Мужчине явно было слегка за тридцать, и выглядел он дружелюбно. Что-то в линиях мимических морщин вокруг глаз вызывало доверие.

— Не извиняйся, я очень рад такому сюрпризу.

— Ладно.

Одно долгое мгновение Барба смотрел на него и молчал. Он ждал какого-то продолжения фразы про сюрприз, но одновременно не мог отрицать, что его несколько отвлекали глаза настолько яркого оттенка голубого, что у него даже слегка перехватило дыхание. Взгляд был внимательным и острым, но при этом очень добрым. Барба вскинул подбородок, чтобы удержаться и не сглотнуть, но этот простой жест также успешно помог ему скрыть тот факт, что он пялился.

— Ладно, — эхом повторил мужчина, он был явно сбит с толку тем, что Барба не продолжил говорить. — Добро пожаловать в моё скромное жилище. Чем могу быть полезен?

Барба вздрогнул. Сильный акцент так уродовал слова, что полностью перебивал впечатление от красивых глаз. Но губы, кстати, тоже были очень даже ничего, и этого не могла скрыть даже чудовищная борода.

Барба решил дать собеседнику возможность объясниться, переиграть неудачную реплику, но улыбка, похоже, накрепко врезалась в эти губы и исчезать не собиралась. Мужчину совершенно не смущала неразговорчивость Барбы, напротив, его лицо выражало спокойную уверенность.

Обычно Барба не имел ничего против длительного молчания, но сейчас где-то позади него стрекотали настоящие сверчки, поэтому он прокашлялся.

— Не думаю, что мне потребуется заходить, если ты сможешь уделить мне несколько минут и помочь.

Барба неопределённо махнул портфелем куда-то назад, в сторону леса. Не сказать, чтобы его чувство направления позволяло определить, где находится машина, но общий смысл должен был быть понятен.

— Не волнуйся, я не странный, - поспешил заверить его мужчина с топором.

— Ага.

— То, что я это сказал, уже делает меня странным, да?

Барба склонил голову одновременно и не соглашаясь, и не опровергая. Смущение его собеседнику на удивление шло. Барба заметил у него на скулах лёгкий румянец очаровательного розового оттенка и тут же взял себе на заметку найти какие-нибудь аксессуары такого же цвета. Губы тоже были непростительно розовыми. Ко всему прочему собеседник надулся, явно раздосадованный допущенной оплошностью. Барба почувствовал вспышку восторга, мурашками пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Если бы только вся эта красота не дополнялась бородой, по мнению Барбы, совершенно ужасной.

— Я не затворник, правда, — преувеличенная жестикуляция, которая сопровождала его слова, была совершенно излишней, но Барба позволил себе проигнорировать этот факт, оценивая длинные тонкие пальцы. — На самом деле, я люблю людей.

Барба вновь вернулся к голубизне его глаз. Они блестели так, словно солнце отражалось в глубине океана.

— Приятно знать.

Мужчина запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Шея у него тоже оказалась длинная и красивая.

— Только не говори, что ты боялся сюда подниматься, — Барба не сразу нашёлся с ответом, поэтому собеседник продолжил: — У меня неплохие манеры, и, поверь мне, я и мухи не обижу. К тому же я очень рад помочь.

Барба прищурился и снисходительно покачал головой. Слишком много непрошенного энтузиазма, к тому же собеседник явно не умел вовремя замолчать, но Барба почему-то невольно успокоился. Потому что поверил.

— К дровам прилагается еще и чувство юмора. Приятно знать.

— Я человек многих талантов, — сказал он и подмигнул без всякой на то необходимости.

Но даже без этого Барба бы понял, что он флиртует. Рафаэль был бесконечно благодарен ему за полное отсутствие чувства стиля в вопросах как моды, так и такта. Его кромешная неуклюжесть помогла Барбе перестать выискивать привлекательные черты, вероятно, красивого лица, спрятанного под этой... штукой.

— Моя машина сломалась где-то парой километров ниже по горе, а телефон сел. Поэтому я бы хотел воспользоваться либо твоими талантами механика, либо розеткой. Желательно, и тем, и другим.

— Парой километров?

Его собеседник явно пытался скрыть улыбку. Он прислонился к обрубленному дереву, невольно демонстрируя этим свою стройную фигуру. Барба отметил, что он на добрую голову выше. Рост шел ему так же, как и седина на висках.

Не сказать, чтобы Барба был против флирта, ему, в конце концов, была совершенно не чужда игривость. Но обычно он предпочитал получать знаки внимания от людей с меньшим количеством волос на лице. И в рубашках посимпатичнее.

И у него все равно не было на это времени. Со стороны его собеседника было крайне нетактично заигрывать с кем-то, кому нужна помощь. Неумолимо приближался вечер, и Рафаэлю было крайне необходимо вернуться в город.

— Да, парой километров.

— Ниже по горе?

Барба наклонил голову и сухо улыбнулся. Ему не сильно нравилось, что собеседник пытается поставить под сомнение его экспертное мнение об этих лесах, очевидно, показывая, что он куда лучше разбирается в предмете. Однако было что-то очаровательное в лучиках вокруг глаз, и Барба подозревал, что его грубая дерзость проистекала больше из неопытности, нежели высокомерия.

— Да, я из Нью-Йорка. Для меня это гора.

— Ладно, ладно, — мужчина примирительно вскинул руки. — И где твоя машина?

— Как я уже сказал, двумя километрами ниже по дороге.

— Некоторые люди используют стороны света, чтобы более точно указать, ну, знаешь, направление.

— А еще некоторые люди используют координаты, чтобы указать, ну, знаешь, локацию. И оба способа мне в данный момент недоступны.

— То есть, кроме «ниже по горе» больше информации ты мне не дашь? Ты хотя бы сможешь сам вспомнить дорогу?

— Смогу. Надо просто... идти вниз.

— Ага, — собеседник обвел его взглядом с головы до ног, и Барба почувствовал колкие мурашки. — Ты прошел пару километров по грязи в этих туфлях?

— Километров, миль, ярдов. Называй, как хочешь. Судя по ощущениям, я пробежал полумарафон.

Мужчина улыбнулся, демонстрируя ряд белых зубов. Было что-то совершенно неуместное и крайне раздражающее в том, насколько веселым он находил то, что Барба чувствовал себя девицей в беде. Но пока сердце гулко стучало в ушах от едва сдерживаемого гнева, он не мог не заметить, насколько у его собеседника узкие бедра.

— Давай посмотрим, насколько далеко на самом деле находится твоя машина. Не сильно болят ноги?

— Уж прости, что я не обзавелся такими же в высшей степени модными и стильными резиновыми сапогами.

Мужчина вскинул бровь и, казалось, сдержался, чтобы не съязвить в ответ. И опять эти глаза. Почему они были настолько синими?

— Тебе нужна моя помощь или нет?

Барба прекрасно понимал, что выглядит снобом, но ему было все равно. Он только что провел целую пятницу в компании выпускников юридического факультета Гарварда в каком-то горном отеле и не мог даже выпить, потому что потом ему нужно было ехать обратно в город, а он не садился за руль со времен первой инаугурации Обамы.

Кроме того, он и был снобом.

— Я не уверен, так как не мог посмотреть время на телефоне, но, мне кажется, я шел минут двадцать.

— Тогда не удивлюсь, если ты прошел едва ли километр.

Он все еще улыбался, и Барба вскинул бровь. Он прекрасно знал, как играть в самодовольство. Всяко лучше, чем молодой человек напротив.

— А что случилось с твоей машиной?

— Она сломалась.

— Это понятно. Но почему?

— Если бы я знал, то не обратился бы за помощью.

— Если ты не дашь мне какой-нибудь дополнительной информации, то я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Слушай, она просто не едет. Это все, что я знаю.

Раздражение уже зашкаливало. И не только потому что у собеседника обнаружилось неуместное терпение, но и потому что Барба начал всерьез подозревать, что под всей этой нелепой внешностью крылся очень привлекательный человек. Он привычно потянулся проверить электронную почту, и раздражения стало еще больше, когда он вспомнил, что телефон разряжен.

Он хотел кофе. Более того, он хотел скотча. И оказаться в Нью-Йорке.

После небольшой ссоры с Ритой, которая решила остаться в надежде переспать с одним из их бывших профессоров, который, ко всему прочему, был еще и женат, Рафаэль не горел желанием ссориться еще и с человеком, который выглядел как лесоруб.

— Проблема в двигателе?

— Машина не едет, так что двигатель точно не выполняет свою работу.

Барба закатил глаза, так как логика была очевидна. Для этого ему пришлось отвести взгляд от губ напротив. Он перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и поудобнее перехватил ручку портфеля. Его собеседник сделал глубокий вдох.

— Машина обычно предупреждает, когда что-то не в порядке. У двигателя горела лампочка?

Барба нацепил улыбку, которая не коснулась глаз. Честно говоря, он был слишком занят попытками разобраться в навигаторе телефона, чтобы обращать внимания на лампочки. Стоит ли говорить, что Google карты его подвели, направив на какую-то неправильную дорогу, где окончательно пропала связь. С тех пор на экране телефона отображался лишь кружок загрузки, пока аккумулятор не сел окончательно.

Но он, разумеется, не собирался признавать поражение перед этим отшельником-всезнайкой.

— Я такого не припомню.

— У тебя не мог просто кончиться бензин?

Мужчина скрестил руки на груди, слишком уж очевидно пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

Очень сильные руки.

— Нет, но спасибо, что предположил, что я не в состоянии проверить уровень топлива.

Барба не собирался показывать свое замешательство. Однако же, оно было. Когда они остановились на заправке по пути туда, чтобы немного передохнуть, бак был полон. Его должно было хватить на всю дорогу.

Его собеседнику шла дерзость. Или, по крайней мере, попытки ее изобразить.

Барба разгладил свой галстук, бирюзовый, с узором пейсли, который он купил на распродаже в Calvin Klein. Их юридическое воссоединение изначально предполагалось неформальной встречей где-нибудь на горнолыжном курорте, а вместо этого все нацепили костюмы. Ну и в чем тогда смысл? Хотя в гардеробе Барбы все равно не нашлось бы ничего похожего на то, что носили люди альпийских пастбищ. Он бы с бо́льшим удовольствием потратил это время на шоппинг.

— Хорошо, дай мне взять инструменты и потом можем идти к машине. Я посмотрю, что с ней не так.

Его собеседник внезапно решил сдвинуть ситуацию с мертвой точки и встал с того пня, на который опирался. Барба на мгновение дольше необходимого смотрел на его ширинку. Топор остался торчать из дерева.

— Идти? Пешком? А мы разве не можем подъехать?

Мужчина смерил взглядом Барбу в его серебристо-сером костюме. И несмотря на широкую улыбку, он не излучал никакой снисходительности. Он, конечно, явно отмечал, насколько неуместно Барба выглядит в таких декорациях, рядом с его хижиной посреди леса, но ему определенно нравилось, что он видит.

— Это же не город. Здесь нет такси.

— На дворе давно 21-й век, люди пользуются Убером.

Мужчина улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

— Убер здесь не ловит.

И в последний раз взглянув на Барбу, он засунул руки в карманы и прошел мимо него к дому.

Оставляя Рафаэля стоять на траве в совершенно бесполезном костюме за две тысячи долларов.

Барба прикусил губу и склонил голову на бок, замечая, что смотрит вслед, тут же одергивая себя.

Он был слишком напористым. Барба подозревал, что в этом кроется главная причина того, что люди с ним не очень-то уживаются. Возможно, именно поэтому он и выбрал жить в этой глуши наедине с природой. Хотя это было немного обидно, потому что под верхним слоем его ужасных манер, кажется, крылся яркий человек, довольно-таки язвительный, но вместе с тем и невероятно добрый.

Не имея особых вариантов, Барба последовал за ним следом.

Мужчина ждал его у стеклянной входной двери, которую придерживал открытой. Он жестом пригласил его внутрь. Пробормотав скомканное «спасибо», Барба вошел.

Дом оказался не сильно большим, в отличии от апартаментов Барбы на Манхэттене. Но не в плохом смысле этого слова — внутри было на удивление уютно. Мягкий диван, камин, открытая кухонная зона с печью для приготовления пиццы. Барба сразу же заметил, что, в отличие от остального помещения, кухня была очень хорошо укомплектована.

— Ты не против, если я заряжу телефон? А после этого мне можешь понадобиться ты и твои, ммм, инструменты.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня есть электричество?

— А у тебя его нет?

— Эй, на дворе давно 21-й век, даже в хижины теперь проводят электричество.

Барба бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд и не стал реагировать на подначку. Он прекрасно понимал, что его собеседник только этого и ждет.

— Можешь воспользоваться розеткой вот здесь, — указал он на кухонный остров. — Я пока достану инструменты. На случай, если тебе не повезет со связью.

Барба бросил на него полный ужаса взгляд.

На что тот только пожал плечами.

— Один из немногих недостатков этого места. Плохо ловит. Но давай уже поторопимся, прежде чем...

Он махнул рукой куда-то себе за плечо, указывая на дверь в задней части дома.

Но, в противовес собственному заявлению, не ушел. Помедлил. Посмотрел на Барбу внимательно и остро.

Внутри дома было так же холодно, как и снаружи, но Барба вдруг почувствовал, как в груди потеплело. Потому что он не мог не заметить, как взгляд мужчины скользнул к его губам. Уже очень долгое время на него никто так не смотрел.

Нет, нельзя было сказать, что никто не находил его привлекательным, Барба не стал бы красоваться без веской на то причины, но эти голубые глаза только что потемнели и в них отразилось настолько честное и чистое желание, что Барба оказался в опасной близости от того, чтобы потерять голову.

Барба ухмыльнулся. Полный самодовольства.

Эта борода уничтожала любой шанс на искреннюю симпатию с его стороны.

Или, может быть, фланелевая рубашка.

— Спасибо, — только и сказал он, используя свой наиболее авторитетный тон, чтобы донести до мужчины тщетность его чаяний.

После чего развернулся к кухонному острову, достал из портфеля зарядку и потянулся к розетке. Он отдавал себе отчет, что намеренно тянется вперед, чтобы в лучшем свете выставить свои самые выгодные черты — иначе говоря, задницу, — и с упоением услышал, как мужчина позади прокашлялся.

Господи, он и правда пытался произвести на него впечатление.

Мужчина скрылся за дверью заднего выхода — или это был главный, учитывая, что по факту именно веранда выходила на задний двор? Он вернулся меньше, чем через две минуты, но даже этого времени Барбе было достаточно, чтобы понять, что сеть здесь не ловит и дозвониться в компанию по аренде машин не получится. Как и в любую другую.

— Удачно?

— Учитывая, что одним из твоих талантов является предвидение — нет.

— Ясно, тогда нам надо поторопиться. Скоро начнет темнеть.

— А твой телефон не ловит?

— Иногда я могу отправить смс-ку с заднего двора, но сегодня пасмурно. Вряд ли тебе повезет.

Сегодня пасмурно? Барба очень постарался не показать, насколько его испугало подобное заявление.

Он положил телефон на столешницу рядом с портфелем. И с тяжелым вздохом оперся на нее спиной. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на мужчину, который неловко замер посреди комнаты, одной рукой сжимая ручку ящика с инструментами.

— И стационарного телефона, полагаю, у тебя тоже нет?

— Эй, на дворе давно 21-й век. Мне кажется, стационарными телефонами перестали пользоваться еще со времен первой инаугурации Обамы.

А он был наглым.

Барбе это нравилось.

Он скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на высокого и хорошо сложенного человека перед собой.

Ему была просто необходима стрижка. И другая одежда. И выкинуть к чертям эти резиновые сапоги. На самом деле, Барба был более чем уверен, что если бы он посмотрел на эту кошмарную шотландку чуть дольше, то ему бы выжгло глаза, но он же не думал, что все вокруг будут носить только стильные узоры, как, например, на его рубашке за двести пятьдесят долларов.

Но что-то у Барбы внутри неумолимо тлело. Было в этом мужчине нечто такое, отчего его хотелось дразнить. Хотелось мучить, и Барба был на сто процентов уверен, что тот будет пытаться показать себя. Что будет полон рвения и энтузиазма. Что будет краснеть.

Барбе было очень интересно, насколько низко мог забраться его румянец.

Он слегка прикусил нижнюю губу.

И был вознагражден тем, что кадык мужчины дернулся, когда тот нервно сглотнул.

— Так мы идем?

Его вопрос прозвучал почти робко. Откуда вдруг взялось это смущение, Барба не знал, но ему понравился голос. Он был глубоким и низким, а акцент словно покрывал его грязью.

— Конечно. Но я все еще считаю, что нам стоит взять твою машину. Я не хочу испортить ботинки.

Барба сделал шаг вперед, не сводя с мужчины своих зеленых глаз, поэтому от его внимания не укрылось, как тот резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Так, ладно. Просто, знаешь...

Барба остановился прямо перед ним.

— Что такое?

— Нам надо поторопиться до темноты, но...

Мужчина нервно облизнул губы, и Барба почувствовал восторг.

— Но что?

Им не следовало стоять настолько близко друг к другу.

— Нам потребуется...

Барба мог бы притвориться, что инициатором были оба. Что они просто качнулись друг к другу, встречаясь в поцелуе. Что напряжение наконец-то нашло свой неизбежный выход. Что их притянуло, словно магнитом.

Но правда в том, что дело было в Барбе. Это именно он сделал шаг вперед, сокращая оставшуюся дистанцию. Это именно он встал на цыпочки, положил руку на шею мужчины и притянул его к себе.

В защиту Барбы, его собеседник ни секунды не помедлил. Он лишь издал сдавленный стон Барбе в рот и тут же расслабился, вплавился в его тело. Его руки взлетели, вцепились в плечи Барбы, притягивая его еще ближе.

Его губы были невероятно мягкими, но в поцелуе не было ничего нежного.

Губы разомкнулись, и языки столкнулись в противостоянии. Они едва ли успевали дышать через нос, пока в пылу момента обменивались голодными поцелуями.

Барба встретил ту самую страсть, которую ожидал, мужчина шагнул, оттесняя его назад так, что кухонная столешница довольно болезненно впилась в спину.

Барба застонал.

Да, именно в этом он и нуждался.

— Прости, ты в порядке? — пробормотал мужчина между поцелуями, но Барба лишь втянул в себя его нижнюю губу, воспользовавшись тем, что язык наконец освободил его рот.

Удивленный возглас был приятной наградой и невероятно волнующей реакцией. Мурашки тут же сбежали по позвоночнику, заканчивая свой путь где-то в области паха.

Барба даже колкость бороды уже находил приятной.

Он слегка прикусил пойманную в плен губу, чтобы избавиться от этой непрошенной мысли, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем планировал, но тот опять отреагировал только восхитительным стоном.

Все идеи относительно этого человека следовало привести в исполнение.

Поэтому пальцы Барбы тут же нашли пуговицы чертовой фланелевой рубашки, чтобы наконец-то сделать то, что стоило уже давно — расстегнуть их. Не сказать, конечно, чтобы она заслуживала такого бережного отношения — сейчас или когда бы то ни было. А уж учитывая, насколько быстро от него ускользало здравомыслие, не сорвать эту рубашку, отрывая пуговицы, похоже, было его последним осознанным решением.

Барба стащил рубашку с плеч мужчины, отмечая, что тот, в свою очередь, явно не понимает, что ему делать с руками. Он лишь блуждал ими по телу Барбы, сжимал и гладил, но никак не мог сообразить, с какой стороны подступить, чтобы избавить его от слишком большого количества слоев надетой на него одежды.

Это нисколько не уменьшило желания Барбы. Даже наоборот — эта растерянность и неуклюжесть в свете разворачивающейся ситуации Барбе даже льстили.

Мужчина был странным и милым, и он нервничал.

И где-то в мешанине требовательных поцелуев, ищущих рук и сдавленных вздохов такое сочетание обрело для Барбы невероятную привлекательность.

— Можно?

Барба чуть не рассмеялся. Как очаровательно с его стороны было проявлять вежливость в такой момент. Подрагивающие руки мужчины теребили лацканы. Барба сжалился и помог ему стянуть с себя пиджак, после чего небрежно отбросил его куда-то на каменный пол. Его костюм был слишком дорогим, чтобы так с ним обращаться, но особые ситуации требовали особых мер. И сейчас в приоритете было раздеться как можно скорее, а также задать определенный настрой, а вместе с ним и атмосферу. И судя по тому, как руки мужчины сжали его плечи, а потом с нажимом прошлись по бокам, он в полной мере оценил широкий жест Барбы.

Который был безмерно разочарован, когда обнаружил под ужасной фланелью майку. Кто сейчас вообще носил чертовы майки? Барба, конечно, носил, но он и был прилично так старше.

Майка была влажной от пота — то ли потому, что мужчина чуть раньше рубил дрова, то ли под влиянием момента. Барбе хотелось бы верить в последнее, но, на самом деле, это не имело ни малейшего значения, потому что майка очень быстро присоединилась к пиджаку на полу.

И именно тогда Барба почувствовал запах. Совершенно потрясающий, глубокий. Соленые ноты пота давно уже щекотали в носу, а теперь к ним прибавился запах мыла, скорее всего, лавандового, и Барба просто не мог дождаться, когда сможет приникнуть ближе, попробовать его на вкус.

Без дальнейших церемоний его руки скользнули к паху мужчины и начали возиться с молнией.

— Ох, господи! — тот запрокинул голову, сдавленно выстанывая в потолок и невольно выставляя напоказ изящную линию шеи.

Барба проследил ее взглядом и не стал упускать представившейся ему возможности. Он накрыл ртом горло и без какой бы то ни было деликатности или снисхождения прошелся по коже языком. И почувствовал, как кадык дернулся, когда мужчина судорожно сглотнул.

— Все в порядке?

Барба провел рукой по эрекции мужчины прямо через плотную джинсовую ткань. Он расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, медленно, растягивая время, потому что ему необходимо было точно знать, что они хотят одного и того же.

— Да, это просто... вау!

Барба почти не сомневался, но все же вербальное подтверждение было бы не лишним.

— Если тебе что-то не понравится — так и говори. Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, — выдохнул Барба, задевая губами бороду.

Он еще даже толком не рассмотрел голый торс, а его член уже болезненно пульсировал в брюках.

— Да, конечно. Тоже самое... ох.

Барба не смог удержаться и накрыл губами то место, где под кожей бился пульс. Ему хотелось оставить собственные метки по всей длине этой красивой шеи. От восхищения открывающимися возможностями его не останавливала даже борода, которая колко щекотала его щеку. Почему-то Барбе очень хотелось довести этого человека до безумия. Он почти физически ощущал тот потенциал, который заключало в себе его ревностное желание.

Эти нервные руки, которые не знали, что надо делать, постоянно двигались и каким-то образом делали все правильно.

— Тоже самое в отношении меня, да, — Барба прошелся поцелуями по груди. — Ты же сможешь сказать, если нам нужно будет остановиться?

— Да, конечно. Информированное согла... ох, блядь!

Барба укусил его плечо, не сильно, но он просто не мог удержаться.

— Так можно?

— Черт, да, продолжай. Пожалуйста.

Барба немного отстранился, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Мужчина явно нервничал, но даже кошмарная борода не могла скрыть румянец на щеках и подрагивающие губы. Он сразу понял незаданный ему вопрос и кивнул.

Красивый цвет его глаз стал темнее и теперь напоминал океан, взбудораженный штормом. И хотя нервозность была заметна, преобладала не она. За завесой желания Барба не замечал никаких признаков страха или дискомфорта. Отлично.

Барба потянул вниз расстегнутые штаны. Теперь его руки беспрепятственно исследовали обнаженный торс, игнорируя возбужденный член за тканью белья. Мягкая и нежная кожа ощущалась резким контрастом по сравнению со спутанными и жесткими волосами.

Барба снова притянул мужчину ближе, словно присваивая его себе. Тот охотно впустил его язык, и Барба ощутил восторг от того, каким развязным и диким получился поцелуй. Именно таким, как он любил. Барба хотел стать грязным. Пот, слюна, сперма. Именно это он хотел сегодня ощутить на своей коже.

— Ох.

Барба нашел твердый сосок.

Мужчина был в хорошей форме, под руками Барба ощущал крепкие мускулы. Он нащупал на груди шрам, который выгодно дополнял общую картину — налет уязвимости в сильном и красивом.

Кожа была очень бледной, и поцелуи Барбы на несколько секунд расцветали на ней красными отметинами, прежде чем исчезнуть и смениться лишь отголосками ощущений, свидетельством которых были мурашки. Это зрелище завораживало Барбу. По венам бродило кристально-чистое возбуждение, и Барба не знал, чего он хочет больше — побыстрее закончить или растянуть процесс на ближайшую вечность.

Он скользнул зубами по линии бицепса. И защемил сосок между пальцев. Все вдохи и стоны, вылетающие изо рта мужчины, невероятно дразнили, и Барба понял, что одних только собственных прикосновений ему становится мало. Поэтому он быстро расстегнул рубашку, а вслед за ней стянул и майку. Пока Барба раздевался, мужчина неловко покачивал бедрами вперед-назад, без цели и смысла.

А затем его губы снова нашли губы Барбы, но он практически сразу же грубо прекратил поцелуй, который сам же начал, ухватив Барбу рукой в районе затылка и дернув назад.

— Да, вот так.

Хватка в волосах болезненно тянула, и это было именно то, чего хотел Барба.

Мужчина проследил подбородок Барбы поцелуями, и тот не мог не признать, что колкость бороды и тот жаркий зуд, который она оставляла за собой, были просто восхитительны и разбегались мурашками по всему телу.

Барба наконец-то освободился от одежды, оставаясь только в боксерах. Брюки гармошкой собрались в районе лодыжек. И несмотря на то, что он теперь был практически обнажен, прохладнее ему не стало. Даже наоборот.

Барба подцепил пальцами резинку чужих трусов и потянул — и невольно отметил, что на них тоже был этот клетчатый узор, столь же нелепый, как и на рубашке, только другого оттенка синего. Правда оттенок был даже хуже, но Рафаэль подозревал, что из пачки три по цене одного он был наименее оскорбительным. И, к счастью, Барба хотел видеть своего партнера голым.

Он почувствовал, как освобожденный член ударил его по бедру, и именно в этот момент мужчина, похоже, впервые утратив контроль, впился зубами в его подбородок. Барба позволил ему прочувствовать момент, — момент осознания среди безумия.

Он позволил ему почувствовать себя развязным — вне всяких сомнений, Барба хотел бы видеть его именно таким, — и приветствовал этот легкий срыв поощряющим стоном.

— У тебя есть нужное?

— Что?..

Язык беспрестанно двигался вдоль гладкого подбородка Барбы, оставляя за собой влажный след. Мужчина этого нисколько не стыдился. Он сделал шаг вперед и еще плотнее прижал Барбу к кухонной стойке. Его хватка на затылке слегка ослабла, давая короткую передышку.

— У меня только смазка.

В его защиту, никакой компании он не ждал. Но Барба все равно ухмыльнулся, правда, мужчина этого не увидел, потому что как раз добрался до его левого уха и теперь покусывал в мочку. Член Барбы слегка дернулся.

— Мне кажется, у меня в портфеле был презерватив.

Барба, конечно, совершенно не хотел отворачиваться, он бы с удовольствием позволил своему партнеру делать то, что он уже делал, столь же неряшливо и беспорядочно, но тогда бы не случилось самого интересного. Поэтому он резко развернулся и тут же почувствовал, как мужчина выдохнул скомканный протест и невольно завалился вперед, потеряв опору.

Барба просто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не поддразнить, когда доставал портфель, лежащий на стойке. Он лежал прямо перед ним, но Барба тянулся так, словно до него было несколько километров. Это привело к тому, что задница Барбы проехалась по эрекции мужчины. Рафаэль знал, что это — довольно грязный прием, но все равно поерзал, притираясь. Ответом ему был отчаянный стон, и Барба на мгновение подумал, что все закончится раньше времени. Это было бы, конечно, довольно очаровательно, но секунду спустя он почувствовал на своей заднице крепкие ладони и понял, что их авантюра продолжается.

— Боже мой!

Барба ухмыльнулся такому очаровательному богохульству. В этой фразе была какая-то затаенная искренность, но, прежде чем позволить своему затуманенному мозгу делать выводы, Барба одобрительно застонал, поощряя то восхищение, которым одаривал его партнер. И тот сразу же несдержанно обшарил его задницу, лихорадочно, с нажимом — именно так, как нужно.

Рафаэля следовало обожать.

И Барба очень высоко ценил, что его партнер сейчас делал именно это.

Единственной проблемой подобного обожания было только одно — оно совершенно не помогало ему найти гребаный презерватив. Едва Барба смог открыть портфель, как мужчина стянул с него боксеры и прикоснулся руками с оголившейся коже.

— Ох, да!

— Ты такой охренительный. Просто не могу поверить.

Барба снова ухмыльнулся этой странной попытке начать пошлые разговоры, и, пожалуй, ему стоило вознести хвалу, что его хотя бы не назвали «чувак». В конце концов, вся эта нелепость была довольно милой и успешно делала свое грязное дело.

Под его кожей словно взрывались фейерверки, и это очень отвлекало Барбу от первостепенной задачи. Он обыскивал портфель на предмет презерватива. Он точно должен был быть где-то сбоку, возможно, в одном из тех маленьких карманчиков, где люди обычно носили мобильные телефоны, но разве можно было связно мыслить, когда о его задницу потирался прекрасный возбужденный член?

— Черт, — выдохнул Барба.

Он уже даже все документы перебрал — и ничего.

— А ты уверен, что он у тебя есть?

Барбе хотелось закатить глаза, но он вспомнил, что собеседник этого не увидит. Да и, в конце концов, не ему одному хотелось трахаться.

— Просто будь терпеливым, бога ради. Ты меня отвлекаешь... ох!

Мужчина совершенно бесстыдно шлепнул его по заднице.

Барба пораженно взглянул через плечо, потому что от места удара расходилось жжение. Он поймал взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз. Мужчина прикусил нижнюю губу. Он смотрел вопросительно, и в его взгляде не было совершенно никакого дискомфорта, только любопытство — и это завело Барбу еще сильнее.

Он усмехнулся и одобрительно кивнул. Ему было очень интересно, каких еще сюрпризов сегодня стоило ждать.

Барба наконец-то нашел презерватив. Он положил его в портфель сегодня утром, потому что, правды ради, не только Рита ехала на встречу выпускников с некоторыми ожиданиями. Он уверенно развернулся, демонстрируя находку. Мужчина в ответ издал радостный возглас. Он практически опрокинул Барбу на кухонную стойку, сминая его губы в поцелуе, крепко обхватывая...

— Это ни к чему не приведет без лубриканта.

— Что?

Мужчина немного отстранился. Он выглядел растерянным.

— Да, чтобы потрахаться, нужны и презерватив, и смазка.

Барба почувствовал упоительную вспышку восторга, когда мужчина поджал губы. Ему явно не нравилось, что над ним подшучивают. Барба подался вперед, заранее сцеловывая любой возможный протест.

Черт, а в этой бороде и правда что-то было.

Рука мужчины обхватила талию Барбы грубее необходимого, и Барба, конечно же, последовал за ним, нисколько не теряя запала.

В конце концов, он был слишком стар, чтобы трахаться на кухонной стойке.

Как им удалось сохранять равновесие, пока они не добрались до спальни, Барба не знал. Его партнер постоянно спотыкался — то ли потому, что по жизни был неуклюжим, то ли рвение и желание путали его ноги, — почему именно, Барба тоже не знал. Зато он знал, что ему под колени уперся мягкий борт кровати, и он сел. И его ладони тут же накрыли представший перед ним живот, удерживая мужчину от падения сверху, потому что ему перед этим надо было кое-что сделать.

— Ох, блядь.

— Что такое?

Барба вскинул взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он впервые по-настоящему разглядел его член и — блядь! — невольно прикусил губу не для создания эффекта, а просто потому, что не мог сдержаться.

Обнаженным его партнер выглядел довольно внушительно. Линии мышц на бледной коже складывались в изумительную картину. Спутанные волосы и борода приобрели в глазах Барбы свое истинное предназначение и теперь представляли собой еще больший хаос, созданный любопытными руками и влажностью пота.

Черт побери, он был красив. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Он воплощал собой сексуальность.

— А ты большой.

— Что?.. Да неее.

Растерянный вопрос сам по себе умер на губах, когда Барба обхватил рукой впечатляющую эрекцию и вскинул взгляд, полный притворного раздражения. На который мужчина, кажется, купился.

— Природа тебя не обделила.

Барба почувствовал вспышку восторга, когда увидел, как румянец неумолимо расползается по бледной груди.

Какого черта?

Как он смел быть настолько потрясающим?

— Я... ох.

Он действительно хотел ответить. Ну разве не мило?

Барба наклонил голову и обхватил его губами. Мужчина шумно вдохнул и вплел пальцы ему в волосы, скорее всего, просто для того, чтобы устоять на ногах, нежели выражая желание.

— О. Господи.

Барбе очень льстило то, насколько его партнер восхищался всем, что он делал.

— Это просто охренительно.

На краткий миг Барба был несколько обескуражен тем, что волосы в паху, равно как и на груди, по сравнению с ужасным обилием волос на лице, были довольно скудными. Но он быстро переключился на свою первостепенную задачу — ему было просто необходимо его попробовать. Его язык скользнул вокруг члена, и на вкус он был грехом и искушением. Барба должен был догадаться, что этот мужчина весь окажется прекрасен.

Его член был не только внушительного размера, но еще и солидным в обхвате, с аккуратной розовой головкой. Барба подался вперед, вбирая его глубже, оценивая длину. Он игриво коснулся яичек, но, к сожалению, ласки следовало ограничить. Он бы хотел вобрать этот член в рот на всю длину, почувствовать соленый вкус у горла, но, учитывая жаркие волны, скручивающиеся в паху, ему пора было переходить к следующему шагу. Как бы Барба ни хотел потратить больше времени на разнообразные впечатления, не только возбуждение, но и случайность, и единичный характер этой встречи предполагали правильную расстановку приоритетов.

Поэтому он отстранился, с влажным звуком выпуская член изо рта. Ниточка слюны протянулась от головки к его губам. Барба облизал их медленно и демонстративно, потому что прекрасно знал — за ним наблюдают.

Барба позволил себе еще несколько мгновений полюбоваться пахом, прессом, провести языком там, куда смог дотянуться. А его руки, в свою очередь, скользнули по бедрам и жадно обхватили задницу.

После чего Барба вскинул взгляд. Он откинулся на кровать и улыбнулся, завлекая. После чего продвинулся чуть дальше и устроил ступни на матрасе. Довольно демонстративно.

Сможешь это сделать?

В этом вопросе не было необходимости, потому что мужчина сразу все понял. Он покраснел еще сильнее, и это пьянило похлеще любого скотча. Барба не знал, планировал ли он другой расклад, но никаких протестов не последовало.

Мужчина присоединился к Барбе со своей обычной неловкостью. Он потянулся поверх него к тумбочке, чтобы взять стоящий там (уже или все еще) флакон лубриканта. Барба ухмыльнулся, но решил не комментировать. Это могло испортить настрой.

Все тело Барбы пульсировало в предвкушении. Он тяжело дышал и никак не мог решить, проклинать партнера за неторопливость или обожать его за это. Тот выцеловывал все тело Барбы, прикусывая соски и оставляя за собой колкий зуд от бороды.

— Ты такой охуенный, ты же знаешь об этом?

Барба еле удержался от надменного комментария, но по всему телу прошла теплая волна. Он, конечно, был более чем уверен в своем очаровании, но это не значило, что искренний комплимент от красивого молодого мужчины ему не льстил.

Это было очень приятно. Все это. В таком он и нуждался.

Похоже, не только у Барбы начало кончаться терпение, потому что мужчина с большим энтузиазмом спустился поцелуями к паху. Он положил ладони на заднюю часть бедер Барбы и толкнул их вверх, задирая его ноги к животу. Его большие пальцы развели ягодицы, обнажая вход.

А потом он туда плюнул.

И это было настолько внезапно, так уверенно и обыденно, что Барба закусил губу. Его сердце бешено стучало в груди. Желание захлестывало с головой.

— Да, вот так.

Мужчина застонал от этой сдержанной похвалы. Барба сразу же заметил. Было столько разных способов, которыми он мог бы с ним играть...

Но тут пришла очередь Барбы с хриплым стоном выгибаться дугой.

Кончик языка поддразнил его вход, после чего размашисто лизнул мошонку. Его сменил проворный палец. Член Барбы дернулся. Мурашки побежали по позвоночнику и осели в кончиках пальцев, и это было тем ощущением, которое Рафаэль не чувствовал много лет и уже начал было забывать.

— Это так хорошо. А теперь раскрой меня.

Борода покалывала чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Это отвлекало и возбуждало, и Барба даже не подозревал, что мог подобного хотеть.

— Ох.

Барба снова выгнулся. Его партнер вобрал в рот яички и одновременно с этим вставил в него палец. Барба и не заметил, как он использовал смазку, и мысленно его поблагодарил. Он с радостью приветствовал давление внутри себя.

— Хорошо?

— Продолжай!

Внутрь проник второй палец, и у Барбы закружилась голова. Он вцепился пальцами в простыню, комкая ткань. От напряжения он весь вспотел, кожу щекотно покалывало.

— Еще!

Когда в нем оказался третий палец, он задел простату, и Барба почувствовал вспышку тепла внутри. Мужчина провел языком по пульсирующей эрекции, и Барба очень засомневался, что ему удастся продержаться.

Поэтому он вплел пальцы в спутанные волосы. И сразу же усилил хватку, на что мужчина одобрительно застонал.

— Трахни меня сейчас же!

Это была не просьба, а требование — и прозвучало оно довольно жестко. Кажется, намек дошел до адресата, потому что тот перестал терзать член Барбы, устроил голову у него на бедре и вскинул свой ангельский прозрачный взгляд. Барбе показалось, что он сделал это нарочно.

— Ты уверен, что готов?

Акцент огрублял слова, и Барбе пришлось на мгновение прикрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. У него давно уже никого не было, поэтому подготовка была не лишней, но Барба просто больше не мог, да и не хотел ждать, прежде чем внутри него окажется этот член.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — Барба посмотрел сосредоточенно и цепко, после чего подтянулся на локтях, выпуская из себя пальцы.

Вручил презерватив и развернулся, вставая на четвереньки.

И услышал за спиной нервные, но решительные движения. Мужчина пытался сделать все быстро. Он сжал флакон, разорвал упаковку презерватива, выдавил холодную смазку на кожу Барбы. Не самая рациональная последовательность действий, но Барба оценил его рвение.

— Господи, это так... — «не могу поверить, что это происходит именно со мной», без труда домыслил Барба незаконченную фразу.

— Ты наконец трахнешь меня или нет?

Большие пальцы поглаживали бедра Барбы.

— Скажи, что ты меня хочешь.

Что? Казалось, что мужчина засомневался, и Барба бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться. Но тот уже пристраивался; он посмотрел на него в ответ потемневшими от желания глазами.

— Ты меня хочешь, так ведь? Скажи это.

— Да уж, конечно.

Барба закатил глаза и развернулся обратно. Когда дело касалось обоюдного удовольствия, он не любил игры — и уж точно не собирался умолять. Поэтому он слегка качнул бедрами. Он уже заметил, какой эффект производит эта часть его тела.

И действительно, мужчина снова его шлепнул. От места удара вновь разошлось жжение, и Барба опять почувствовал упоение этой уверенностью.

Краткий миг боли сменился вереницей поцелуев от талии к плечам.

— Потому что я настолько сильно тебя хочу, что даже не знаю, как об этом рассказать.

— Вот и не рассказывай, просто бери — и все.

Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Было что-то в том, как он говорил все эти вещи...

— Ты такой красивый. И такой сексуальный, господи, — мужчина усмехнулся, проезжаясь носом между лопаток Барбы. — Я просто хочу знать, хочешь ли ты меня так же сильно, как и я тебя?

Барба закрыл глаза. Желание было просто невыносимым. Этот мужчина, он был — что-то с чем-то. И насколько бы непросто было озвучивать подобные вещи, мысль об этом отзывалась внутри странным трепетом.

Барба почувствовал, как пальцы обхватывают его подбородок, поворачивая голову так, чтобы можно было встретиться взглядами. Ракурс был неудобный, но все равно получалось разглядеть выражение лица.

— Ты меня хочешь? Пожалуйста...

От приказов к просьбам, от просьб к мольбам — это было слишком. Но Барба всегда был человеком крайностей.

— Я тебя хочу.

— Правда?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. А теперь, пожалуйста, сделай это наконец!

Мужчина вошел в него одним гладким движением.

Барба и не подозревал, насколько он был готов. Он запрокинул голову назад и был благодарен тому, что партнер дал ему привыкнуть. Он сходил с ума от ощущения большого члена внутри себя. Давление, вес, жжение. Все это ощущалось невозможно правильно.

Барба почувствовал ладонь между лопаток, уравновешивающую, теплую. От него определенно ждали указаний.

— Да, вот так, глубже.

Мужчина качнулся назад, слегка меняя угол, чтобы войти настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно.

Барба закрыл глаза.

Это было потрясающе.

Одна рука мужчины скользнула Барбе на плечо, чтобы притягивать ближе, прижимать плотнее. А пальцы второй снова вплелись в волосы и потянули.

Это было не больно, а лишь гармонично дополнило ощущение бегущего по венам жгучего желания. Невероятно и идеально.

— Да, сильнее.

Дважды просить не пришлось. Мужчина начал вбиваться в Барбу так резко и беспощадно, как он того и хотел.

Мир вокруг них стал туманным и зыбким.

Темп был быстрым. Барба не сомневался, что ещё неделю будет ощущать последствия сегодняшней авантюры и будет рад такому тактильному напоминанию. Их окружали пошлые звуки и стоны, и Барба чувствовал, что по телу проходит дрожь. Он не знал, насколько долго мужчина сможет поддерживать такой быстрый темп. Благослови, Господи, молодость, потому что ему уже давным-давно не было так хорошо.

— Хорошо?

Барба чуть не фыркнул. У него был лучший в жизни секс, и ему почему-то казалось, что об этом нетрудно было догадаться.

— Продолжай.

— Тебе хорошо со мной?

Барбе из принципа очень хотелось отрицать все как можно дольше, и мужчина это явно чувствовал, так как поспешил заверить:

— Ты такой прекрасный.

Сложно было отвечать что-то связное, когда его трахали с таким напором.

— Да, ты... Ты шикарный. Такой тугой, такой горячий. Я хочу...

Кровь стучала у Барбы в ушах. Весь его мир сузился до ощущения того, как член двигался внутри него.

— Ты же справишься? — Барба с отстраненным восторгом отметил, каким хриплым стал голос, сколько в нем было обожания; руки мужчины скользнули на бедра и вцепились мёртвой хваткой, чтобы удержать, куда сильнее необходимого. — Сколько еще ты сможешь выдержать в себе мой большой член?

— Ах, ты...

— Потому что ты такой невероятный, и я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Ох, вот только не вздумай останавливаться!

— Ты уже близко?

Эрекция Барбы, пульсирующая и жаркая, покачивалась между его ног от резких толчков. С каждым из них член проезжался по простате. У Барбы возникало смутное ощущение, что его партнер показал далеко не все из того, на что был способен, а в паху у Рафаэля уже опасно тянуло.

Мужчина словно прочитал его мысли, потому что он слегка поменял положение, только чтобы начать вбиваться в том же быстром темпе, — но на этот раз он задевал простату куда прицельнее.

— Ах, твою же мать.

Барба чувствовал, как в преддверии оргазма поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Чтобы пересечь эту грань, ему оставалось всего ничего.

И несмотря на то, что Барба давно грезил тем, чтобы его жестко взяли со спины, он почувствовал какую-то смутную правильность происходящего, когда мужчина вытащил свой член, перевернул Рафаэля на спину и скрестил взгляды. Он уверенно обернул ноги Барбы вокруг своей талии, подцепил пальцами его подбородок и утянул в поцелуй, глубокий и самозабвенный.

Поцелуй был очень страстным, и, если бы Барба уже не чувствовал, будто распадается на молекулы от ощущения члена, вновь вторгающегося внутрь, он бы растворился в поцелуе. У мужчины были очень мягкие губы и настойчивый язык, а жесткая борода царапала кожу.

Барба едва не запротестовал, когда поцелуй закончился. Но мужчина сразу же прижался ко лбу Барбы своим и поймал его взгляд. Это было... напряженно. Очень напряженно, но Барба вдруг понял, что не против — по крайней мере, не так чтобы очень. Он просто позволил себе утонуть в этих глазах. Барба был более чем уверен, что раньше никогда не видел настолько красивого цвета. Они были яркими, небесно-голубыми, с расширенными от желания зрачками. В них плескалась похоть, и Барбу не отпускало ощущение, что над океаном сгустился шторм.

Ритм нисколько не замедлился, однако движения стали почему-то менее страстными. Мужчина двигал бедрами, вращал ими, вбиваясь внутрь, подталкивая Барбу все ближе и ближе к необратимой грани.

— Тебе нравится?

Барба застонал. Это было для него слишком лично, слишком интимно, но он просто не мог отвести взгляда. Голубые глаза одновременно поймали его в ловушку и удерживали на плаву.

— Тебе же нравится, правда?

Барба снова почувствовал, как борода щекочет ему лицо. Мужчина склонился и лизнул его подрагивающие губы. Рафаэль обхватил руками сильную спину, потому что ему нужно было за что-то держаться, но в то же время ему хотелось ее ласкать, поэтому он не сдержался и провел ногтями по влажной коже.

— Ты настолько красив, когда позволяешь мне делать с тобой все это.

Прежде чем Барба успел себя остановить, он вплел пальцы в бороду и притянул мужчину в поцелуй, вторгаясь языком ему в рот. Он прижал его немного ближе, обхватил ногами чуть сильнее и выгнулся под тем волшебным углом, который позволял с каждым ударом задевать простату.

Барба понятия не имел, как ему удалось продержаться настолько долго.

Он прошелся влажными поцелуями по кромке бороды и ниже — в попытках отыскать горло. И чувствуя, как неумолимо подступает оргазм, он уткнулся лицом в основание шеи.

— Я затрахал тебя до немоты?

Барба просто не хотел разговаривать. Ситуация и без этого была совершенно идеальной. С каждым толчком он захлебывался вздохом и цеплялся за плечи мужчины, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Я доведу тебя до изнеможения, тебе будет настолько хорошо со мной. Как ни с кем другим.

Барба чувствовал, как от некой точки в паху расходилось тепло, ширилось и скручивалось в спираль. По всему телу бегали колкие мурашки, скапливаясь в кончиках пальцев, в подрагивающих губах, на тех участках кожи, где борода оставила за собой зудящие следы, — и в этой тянущей жаркой точке. Обжигающая спираль начала разворачиваться, все сильнее и сильнее, волнами расходясь по телу.

— Ты такой прекрасный, такой горячий. Я не могу поверить, что ты у меня в руках. Такой пошлый и идеальный. Я...

Слова вокруг Барбы превратились в белый шум.

Тепло затопило Рафаэля с головой, и он полностью потерялся в ощущениях. В потрясающих ощущениях.

Казалось, будто все эти мурашки, скопившиеся под кожей, разом превратились в электрические разряды. И единственное, что он осознавал — это то, что мужчина сократил расстояние между ними. Барба не знал, где он; он полностью потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Он был под человеком, чей вес ощущался теплым и уравновешивающим. Барбу прошило судорогой оргазма, сильного и всепоглощающего, и он не помнил, было ли ему хоть когда-нибудь так же хорошо.

Через некоторое время он потихоньку начал возвращаться в реальность. Вначале он услышал хриплый стон, затем — почувствовал, как мужчина уронил голову ему на плечо, а его прерывистое дыхание коснулось разгоряченной кожи. Барба ощутил его запах — их общий запах секса. А затем по телу пробежали мурашки, и он вдруг осознал, насколько у него все затекло.

Барба решил не думать об этом хотя бы еще немного. Он закрыл глаза и замер, впитывая в себя последние отголоски тепла. Его разум плавал на поверхности дремы, а кожа хранила на себе яркие и острые воспоминания о том, где ее трогали и сжимали.

Барба почувствовал, как под ним прогнулся матрас и опавший член выскользнул наружу. Мужчина сел, и тогда Барба тоже решил попробовать сдвинуться с места. Не сказать, чтобы ему этого хотелось, но ноги затекли, поэтому он их вытянул, и как только лег ровно — сразу снова закрыл глаза.

Он почувствовал, как его живот обтерли влажными салфетками, а потом матрас вновь прогнулся и сбоку прижалось теплое тело, накидывая на него простыню.

Барба лениво открыл глаза и тут же увидел довольную улыбку. Он перевел взгляд на яркие голубые глаза и мысленно выругался, когда в очередной раз оценил их красоту со столь близкого расстояния.

— Это было... здорово, — прошептал мужчина.

Похоже, он не был уверен, имеет ли право нарушать тишину момента. Да и, честно говоря, эта оценка происходящего была слишком очевидна, чтобы Барба стал озвучивать ее вслух, хотя что-то внутри него и помедлило в нерешительности, словно он действительно хотел сказать заслуженный комплимент.

И пока он рассматривал лежащего рядом с ним, он думал о том, насколько обессиленным себя ощущает, о том, что больше всего на свете ему бы сейчас хотелось налить себе стакан скотча и усесться на диван. Но, к сожалению, диван был от него слишком далеко, на Манхэттене.

— Тебе было хорошо?

Барба улыбнулся уголком рта и на одно краткое мгновение решил забыть о том, насколько же это интимно. Они лежали рядом, и их лица были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

Это было идеально — ни больше, ни меньше. Барба уже очень давно не испытывал такого всеобъемлющего желания, и это было прекрасно. Мужчина оказывал на него какой-то совершенно особый эффект, и Барба чувствовал по этому поводу лишь сытое удовлетворение.

— Мне было очень, очень хорошо.

Барба решил сказать правду — только чтобы перевернуть уже эту страницу, чтобы мужчина не начал ворчать и ныть. И тот тут же расцвел широкой улыбкой, совершенно нелепой и непостижимой.

— Да?

— Да. Я уверен, что ты тоже неплохо развлекся.

— Ага, — фыркнул мужчина. — Преуменьшение века.

— Счастлив это слышать.

Барба нутром чувствовал необходимость отвести взгляд, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу, но ему не позволили.

— Потому что — я надеюсь, ты не против такой честности, — ты невероятно горяч.

Барба позволил себе почувствовать себя польщенным и рассмеялся.

— Не возражаю. Будь честен.

Мужчина привстал на одном локте и посмотрел на Барбу сверху вниз.

— Мне вначале показалось, что я тебе не понравился.

— А кто говорил, что понравился?

— Ну, ты вообще-то со мной переспал.

— И?

— Да ладно тебе, ты бы не стал со мной спать, если бы считал совсем ужасным.

— Такого я тоже не говорил.

— Но ты так на меня смотрел.

— Даже не пытайся защищать свою жуткую рубашку. Мне пришлось ее снять, лишь бы только убрать из поля зрения.

Мужчина усмехнулся и сказал вдруг низким и хриплым голосом:

— Но моя борода тебе явно понравилась.

— Нет! — справедливости ради, Барбе она действительно нравилась, но только в тех случаях, когда касалась лица, шеи, внутренней стороны бедер; на вид она оставалась столь же отвратительной. — Поверь мне, нет.

Мужчина нежно погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев, и вот тогда Барба начал слегка паниковать.

— У тебя красивые глаза.

Черт. Барба ненавидел себя за то, что эти слова отзывались у него внутри. Мужчина не просто повторял чью-то фразу, он действительно имел в виду то, что говорил. Он во многих вещах выходил за границы разумного, но был во всем этом невозможно искренним. Возможно, именно поэтому от такого простого комплимента в груди Барбы растеклось тепло.

— Так, ладно, прежде чем мы скатимся в банальности...

Барбу притянули в поцелуй.

Мягкие губы крепко прижались к его рту. Язык тронул нижнюю губу, а затем уверенным собственническим жестом скользнул глубже. И Барба снова почувствовал, что тонет. Мужчина склонился над ним, все еще опираясь на локоть, но недостаточно низко, и Барбе пришлось вытянуть голову, чтобы продлить прикосновение. Стоит ли говорить, что Барба сделал это, не задумываясь, потому что совершенно не хотел разрывать поцелуй.

Когда он начал терять рассудок?

Щеки Барбы вспыхнули, но он все равно продолжал подаваться вверх в надежде углубить поцелуй, в последний раз почувствовать кожей колкость бороды. Единственное, что его остановило — хотя, технически, это его партнер прервал поцелуй, но Барба ему это позволил, — это то, что он не мог настолько быстро пойти на второй заход.

— Нам надо идти, я хочу добраться до города в разумный час.

— Не уверен, что мы сможем это осуществить.

— Что?

— Выгляни на улицу, там уже стемнело.

Барба резко сел. Простыня, накинутая сверху, соскользнула. Они настолько долго занимались сексом? Как такое возможно?

— Как такое возможно?

— Когда наступает вечер, солнце садится и становится темно.

Барба бросил на него свирепый взгляд, но решил не комментировать.

Вместо этого он встал с кровати и начал искать свою одежду. Его штаны должны были быть где-то в гостиной, но здесь он нашел один из носков.

Барба понимал, что весь пахнет сексом. Ему бы очень хотелось принять душ, но надо было отложить это до лучших времен, потому что он и так уже потерял уйму времени. К тому же, он был не слишком уверен, есть ли в этом захолустье горячая вода, а спрашивать было как-то неловко, поэтому так или иначе надо было собираться и пытаться добраться до собственного душа.

— Эй, а теперь, когда ты собираешься со мной попрощаться, мы можем наконец познакомиться?

Барба не стал поднимать на него взгляда, его раздраженного выражения лица должно было хватить сполна.

— Я Сонни.

— Я собираюсь уехать отсюда как можно скорее, и шансы, что мы когда-нибудь снова увидимся, стремятся к нулю, так что не утруждайся.

— Ты можешь сказать мне свое имя.

— Теперь это уже не важно.

Барба нашел второй носок и, даже не взглянув на мужчину, вышел из спальни в гостиную, оставляя его сидеть на кровати. Они оба получили, что хотели, и не было никакой необходимости в дальнейшем общении.

Барба быстро оделся. Он отсоединил телефон от зарядки и сразу же вспомнил, что связь тут не ловит. Он убрал его в портфель и взглянул на темноту за окном. Она выглядела крайне неуютно, и Барба сразу почувствовал себя глупо. Ночь пока еще не наступила, но темный лес выглядел настолько зловещим и непроходимым, что Рафаэль с огромным удовольствием предпочел бы туда не выходить.

— Ладно, пошли.

Барба развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, который неловко стоял посреди комнаты. Он скрестил руки на груди и выстукивал пальцами какой-то нервный ритм. И совершенно не выглядел человеком, который готов взять ящик с инструментами и выйти в темноту. Барба с радостью отметил, что мужчина не надел обратно свою ужасную фланелевую рубашку, а сменил ее на серую кофту с длинными рукавами. Помимо нее, на нем были пижамные штаны другого, более темного оттенка серого. Он больше походил на человека, который собирается запрыгнуть обратно в кровать, нежели пойти чинить машину затерявшегося жителя Нью-Йорка.

— Что такое?

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты хочешь попасть домой. Правда, понимаю. Но даже если сейчас еще не до конца стемнело, то, когда мы доберемся до твоей машины, я просто не смогу ничего рассмотреть.

— Забавный факт о смартфонах — ты можешь использовать фонарик, чтобы включить, ну, знаешь, свет. Так даже жители Нью-Йорка способны что-то рассмотреть в лесу.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Я серьезно. Когда мы доберемся, будет очень темно.

— Давай возьмем твою машину, получится быстрее. В чем вообще изначально была проблема?

— Если ты настаиваешь, то можем, конечно. Но всю неделю шел дождь, и дороги порядком размыло. Я ездил сегодня с утра по делам, так мой пикап чуть не увяз. И, поверь мне, я бы не хотел, чтобы такое произошло в темноте, — Барба вскинул на него испуганный взгляд. — И смартфоны, конечно, очень полезны и упрощают жизнь, но я сильно не уверен, что они помогут нам отмахаться от диких животных.

В этот момент Барба отчетливо осознал, что он и шага на улицу не сделает. Он готов был иметь дело с темнотой и, бог свидетель, даже с грязью, но дикие животные — это уже слишком.

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь.

Барба уставился на него, совершенно сбитый с толку. Если не считать номеров в отеле и дивана в доме матери на Рождество, он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз спал не в своей кровати. А уж перспектива остаться на ночь в убогой хижине вместе с человеком, который выглядит так, что его не взяли бы на работу даже в МакДональдс, казалась ему и вовсе катастрофичной. Может, ему стоило пересмотреть свое мнение насчет лесов.

— Здесь?

Тон Барбы в полной мере выражал его сомнения. Ему даже не пришлось указывать на окружающую его примитивную обстановку.

— Если ты останешься, мы могли бы, не знаю, повторить.

— У нас больше нет презервативов.

— Я уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать.

— Что именно ты предлагаешь?

Мужчина примирительно вскинул руки.

— Слушай, если хочешь, я постараюсь тебе помочь. Серьезно, решать тебе. Но я и правда думаю, что для нас было бы безопаснее остаться здесь на ночь. Обещаю, с утра я в первую же очередь починю твою машину. И бесплатно.

Барба ненавидел этот акцент почти так же сильно, как и жестикуляцию. Он шумно выдохнул и посмотрел в окно.

— Что там за звери?

— Слушай, я не говорю, что мы там умрем. Возможно, все будет в порядке, но нет никакой необходимости рисковать. А выходить в размытые дождем леса и вовсе верх глупости.

— Медведи?

— Да.

— Серьезно?

— И что-то вроде диких свиней.

— Диких свиней?

— Правильно называть их кабанами.

— Они опасны?

— У них очень длинные рога.

Мужчина пожал плечами, и Барба пожалел, что ничего не знает о фауне штата Нью-Йорк и поэтому совершенно не в состоянии поддерживать этот спор.

— Разве пикапы не создавались для размытых дорог?

— Ты только что занимался со мной сексом. Ничего страшного не случится, если ты останешься на ночь.

Барба вскинул на него взгляд. Казалось, эти голубые глаза видят его насквозь. Потому что да, еще больше, чем спать в чужой кровати, Барба не хотел спать рядом с кем-то.

— Ты обычно такого не делаешь, да?

— Чего?

— У тебя не бывает случайного секса?

— Эээ...

Иногда Барба бывал засранцем и прекрасно это знал. Ужалить в ответ, чтобы отвлечь внимание от собственных странностей.

— Потому что это явно твой первый. Не пытайся искать в нем нечто большее.

— Да все в порядке, было весело, — было что-то бесконечно очаровательное в том, насколько сильно он покраснел; Барба сразу же снова захотелось его поцеловать, и все же он не был согласен с подобным определением того, что случилось между ними, это было не просто «весело». — И да, у меня никогда... никогда раньше такого не было.

— Ну, мои поздравления, — Барба переступил с ноги на ногу.

Он сжимал ручку портфеля и несмотря на то, что было очевидно — он здесь заперт, понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

— И все же, я считаю, что тебе стоит остаться. Обещаю, что не буду пытаться превратить эту встречу во что-то большее. Но все же предпочту, чтобы сегодняшний вечер ты провел в безопасности.

Барба долгое время раздумывал над его словами. В голубых глазах отражалось беспокойство, и несмотря на то, что Рафаэль понятия не имел, что из этого получится, он знал, что останется — так или иначе.

Барба вздохнул.

Положил портфель на кухонную стойку.

— Полагаю, бесполезно спрашивать у тебя пароль от Wi-Fi?

Мужчина вспыхнул яркой улыбкой. Барбе это показалось очень милым, и он почувствовал, как на душе становится спокойнее. Как бы сильно он ни хотел оказаться в своих четырех стенах и выпить, возможно, на один вечер оказаться подальше от мировых проблем в окружении непроходимого леса было не самой плохой идеей.

— Ага. Но я могу приготовить тебе отличный ужин. Когда ты в последний раз ел?

Честно говоря, Барба умирал от голода. Возможно, потому что он слегка понервничал, застряв в лесу, или потому что целый день питался одними закусками, но сейчас он готов был съесть одного из этих медведей за окном, если бы ему предложили.

— Давно, но я не особенно голоден.

— О, поверь мне, ты сразу же проголодаешься, когда увидишь мою пиццу. Я вчера сделал тесто... — а потом он начал нести какой-то вздор про то, как готовил тесто для пиццы.

Барба вздохнул. Ему очень повезло. Он не хотел думать о том, что стал бы делать, не попадись ему на пути эта хижина.

— Давай, твори свое волшебство. Если ты не против, я бы в это время принял душ, — Барба сморщил нос. — От меня несет, как от перевозбужденного подростка.

Мужчина громко рассмеялся, и сердце Барбы пропустило удар. Потому что он запрокинул голову, невольно выставляя напоказ линию шеи — она была вся в засосах. Барба и не думал, что целовал с такой силой. Если так посмотреть, вся шея представляла собой один большой засос.

— Конечно, душ там, — мужчина указал на дверь рядом со спальней. — Сейчас бак полный, и мне бы не хотелось портить тебе удовольствие, но все же был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты мылся не очень долго. Горячая вода здесь не бесконечна.

Один тот факт, что здесь вообще была горячая вода, уже делал Барбу счастливым.

— Спасибо, и эмм...

— Я могу дать тебе пижамные штаны. У меня есть чистые.

Что бы ни планировал сказать Барба, он задохнулся возмущением. И пораженно распахнул глаза.

— Ох, прости, пижамные штаны ниже твоего достоинства?

— Не смей употреблять слова «пижамные штаны» и «достоинство» в одном предложении.

Мужчина хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Просто чувствуй себя как дома, ладно?

— Ладно, — сглотнул Барба и проследил взглядом за тем, как мужчина по дуге обходит кухонный остров.

— Правда, я просто хочу устроить нам хороший вечер. Полагаю, застрять здесь — паршивей некуда, поэтому, надеюсь, ты хотя бы приятно проведешь время.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— И нам, конечно, совершенно необязательно повторять то, что между нами было. Я не хотел...

— Все в порядке.

— Хорошо, — мужчина прокашлялся. — Какую начинку для пиццы ты предпочитаешь? Со своей стороны, могу сказать, что горох с яйцами — отличное сочетание.

Барба наконец рассмеялся. Искренне и от всего сердца. Мужчина был прав. Застрять в лесу было паршиво, но несмотря на все раздражающие привычки этого человека, Барба чувствовал себя в его компании очень комфортно. А такое случается не каждый день.

— Доверяю твоему вкусу. Ты, похоже, знаешь, что делаешь.

— Я тебя не разочарую.

Ответная улыбка практически слепила. Барба никогда не признал бы этого вслух, но то количество энергии, которое он заключал в себе, то необъяснимое счастье, которое он излучал, напоминали Барбе щенка золотистого ретривера.

Мужчина махнул головой в сторону ванной, и Барба кивнул.

Но почему-то помедлил.

Он смотрел, как мужчина достает пакет муки с одной из полок, как он вытирает миску кухонным полотенцем.

Барба прокашлялся.

— И ммм...

Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Сонни, так?

— Да, можешь звать меня Сонни.

— Спасибо, что разрешил остаться.

— Да ну что ты, я бы тебя туда не отпустил.

— Ты говорил, что пошел бы, если...

— К тому же, должен признать, что очень рад случайному гостю.

— В общем, ты мне действительно очень помогаешь. Без тебя бы я совсем потерялся.

— Обращайся в любое время.

— Спасибо. Пойду приму душ.

— А теперь ты скажешь мне свое имя?

Барба, который уже развернулся к нему спиной, поджал губы. Теперь, учитывая, что он собирался остаться на ночь, скрывать собственное имя было несколько глупо и отдавало ребячеством. Он прикусил щеку. Ему не хотелось выдавать о себе лишней информации — даже с учетом обстоятельств это все еще оставалось случайным сексом. Но он никогда не представлялся одним только именем.

— Рафаэль Барба.

— Ты латиноамериканец?

— А что? Еще один первый раз?

Густой румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках у Сонни, подтвердил догадки Барбы.

— Нет, я... — Сонни прокашлялся. — Ты просто не выглядишь...

Он взмахнул испачканными в муке руками сверху вниз, очерчивая фигуру Барбы, но быстро одернул себя.

— Прости, я не должен был так говорить.

Барба решил пропустить это мимо ушей.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже очень приятно.


End file.
